A Naruto Nights Dream
by Sanji's Lover
Summary: (updated!) NarutoShakespear Fun, Shonen ai


A Naruto Nights Dream  
  
A Naruto Fanfic  
  
Part one of ?  
  
By: Sanji's Lover   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I   
  
am but a Poor college student.  
  
Parings: Zabuza + Haku, The rest are, well, you have to read to know. Hey it would spoil!   
  
Warnings: shonen ai, i'm nice to all charas. Bashing isn't   
  
cool.   
  
Long ago when things were much simpler than they   
  
are now our story took place. The King and Queen of Fairies   
  
were at odds with one another over a very small matter, the   
  
possession of a young boy. Little did Zabuza know that he   
  
was going to find a way to mend the ill feelings between himself and his "Queen" thanks to his human companion and   
  
several unsuspecting Ninja.   
  
One of the young ninja was named Naruto. He was   
  
incredibly powerful and wanted to one day become Hokage,   
  
the lord of their village. He was in love with his friend,   
  
a pretty girl named Sakura. However Sakura did not love   
  
him. Sakura was in love with Naruto's and her friend,   
  
Sasuke. Sasuke was, like Naruto, a very powerful ninja but   
  
he was completely indifferent to Sakura's feelings. His   
  
mind was set on one thing: Killing his brother. Love was   
  
far from his mind, but not his heart, which yearned for a   
  
special someone.   
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Naruto!, Your late *again*!" Sakura shouted at the blond   
  
boy as he approached the meeting place.   
  
"Sakura~chan!" Naruto beamed "Its 'Ok' Kakashi-sensei isn't   
  
here yet, and I needed my morning ramen!"   
  
Sakura sighed, this was something she really   
  
couldn't argue with, Kakashi was always late. She looked   
  
over at Sasuke, who was leaning against a large tree with   
  
his eyes closed, Sakura sighed again but not out of   
  
exasperation but love. He was so cute! Naruto ruined her   
  
moment by getting inches from Sasuke's face,   
  
"Oi, Sasuke you awake!!!" Naruto waved his had in front of   
  
the raven-haired ninja's closed eyes.   
  
Sasuke deftly caught the fox boy's hand mid pass.   
  
Sasuke cracked open a dark eye and in a low even voice   
  
said,  
  
"Remember what happened last time you got this close to me?   
  
Or do you want a repeat?"  
  
Naruto frowned and backed away, confused, what did   
  
he mean? He didn't have time to think about it because his   
  
stomach decided to growl.   
  
"Man i should of had that 6th bowl of Ramen! I'm still   
  
hungry!!! I'll be right back guys!!", Naruto shouted as he   
  
ran off in the direction of his favorite noodle cart.   
  
***  
  
The fairy King was content. Or so he wished. He   
  
had the boy, but he had lost his beautiful Queen. King   
  
Zabuza of the Fairies was frustrated. His "Queen" Lord Haku   
  
of the Fairies was mad at him. He didn't understand why his   
  
raven haired love was upset though. Didn't he want Zabuza   
  
to bring him Lee?  
  
"There must be some way of me winning him" He mused to the   
  
boy, Rock Lee.   
  
Rock Lee smiled up at his master the fairy king, but his   
  
thoughts sank back to the beautiful girl he has seen   
  
earlier that morning. She took his breath away but she   
  
seemed unattainable to him, he belonged to the king and had   
  
no time to look for his own happiness. Lee's black hair   
  
fell into his dark eyes as he thought. She was so beautiful   
  
her long pink hair, noble brow, and bright eyes. A small   
  
smile krept to his lips at the memory.   
  
  
  
"what is wrong Rock Lee?" asked the king, who and noticed   
  
the distant look in Lee's eyes.   
  
"it...it is nothing my lord" Rock Lee said, startled out of   
  
his thoughts.   
  
"You mustn't lie to your lord, Lee," scolded Zabuza, "tell   
  
me what is on your mind."   
  
Lee looked up at the king. The kings usually fierce eyes   
  
were softer somehow, was it concern? Lee hadn't been with   
  
the king for long only a few weeks perhaps? Yet he had never   
  
seen Zabuza look like this, he looked so...lost?   
  
The king sighed and ran his finger through his sort hair,   
  
his head hurt from thinking so long and hard about the   
  
matter. He had taken Lee away from his distant country   
  
because he thought Haku wanted the boy, instead he was   
  
scolded and then quarreled with Haku. Now he hadn't seen Haku   
  
in nearly a month, and he missed him.   
  
Zabuza, however was now beginning to understand why Haku was   
  
mad at him, the boy was sad and missed his home he was   
  
acting strangely all day. That had to be the reason, Haku   
  
knew the boy would become home sick and sad. That had to be   
  
it.   
  
"Lee do you want to go home? Is that it? You can tell me   
  
the truth Lee."  
  
"No! No, My lord that's not it, nothings wrong, I'm ok."   
  
said Lee quickly. Rock Lee didn't want to go home he wanted   
  
to go with Zabuza when he had first met the King he wanted   
  
to travel to different woods and become strong, and now   
  
there was that girl, that pretty girl!  
  
Lee Smiled brightly, "My lord I'm happy to be with you, and   
  
i want to help you and Lord Haku come to come together   
  
again, I want to be strong and to..." Lee paused, he   
  
didn't, he shouldn't be selfish, the king first then he   
  
could hope for something for himself.   
  
Zabuza was surprised by Lee's sudden burst of excitement, Lee   
  
was so quiet usually, something was definitely up,   
  
" to?"  
  
" to nothing, to help you my lord."  
  
"Lee" warned Zabuza, "I think I know a way to impress Haku,   
  
so please tell me."  
  
Lee blushed "well, there is this girl I saw..."  
  
***  
  
Ano I will write more soon! But only if you want me to! Good? Bad? Craptastick? Feedback is very much welcome and wanted. Please reply! 


End file.
